1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disc processing device that has an optical drive for writing data to a CD, DVD, or other type of optical disc, and to an optical drive installation device.
2. Related Art
CD, DVD, and other types of optical discs are commonly used as media for recording large amounts of data. Disc publishers having an optical drive for recording and playing data, and a printer for printing on the label side of the optical discs, are also used to write data to optical discs and produce finished CD or DVD discs. Such publishers have a disc tray that can move in and out of the optical drive, and a disc transportation mechanism such as a conveyance arm that carries the optical discs to the disc tray, and control the optical drive and disc transportation mechanism to supply optical discs to the optical drive and remove the optical discs.
Installing an optical drive into a publisher or other apparatus usually involves first attaching the optical drive to a support frame, and then positioning and fastening the support frame in the apparatus. Using this installation method requires removing the support frame and optical drive assembly from the apparatus in order to replace an optical drive, installing the new optical drive to the support frame, and then reinstalling and fastening the support frame and optical drive assembly in the apparatus. This method makes drive installation more difficult for the installer, and complicates accurately positioning the optical drive.
In order to dependably transfer discs to and from the optical drive and improve the reliability of disc transportation, the installation position of the optical drive must be accurately adjusted so that the conveyance position of the optical disc by the transportation mechanism matches the position of the disc tray. To enable this, providing a positioning mechanism for precisely adjusting the installation position of the optical drive in the publisher has been proposed. A disc publisher of this type is taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-181636.
The publisher taught in JP-A-2009-181636 is configured so that the optical drive can be inserted from the front to the support frame that supports the optical drive (media drive), moved appropriately in the front-back direction to precisely adjust the installation position, and then fastened in the appropriate position. A torsion spring for pushing the optical drive to the back is disposed at the front end part of either the left or right side of the optical drive. A position adjustment screw that can be screwed in or out in the front-back direction is provided in the rear end part of the same side as the torsion spring.
The optical drive is positioned in JP-A-2009-181636 by turning the position adjustment screw from the back of the support frame so that the optical drive moves forward in resistance to the force of the torsion spring. A long guide hole extending in the front-back direction is formed in the support frame of the apparatus, and when the optical drive moves in the front-back direction, this guide hole and a set screw hole formed on the optical drive side overlap and move relative to each other. After position adjustment is completed, the optical drive is fixed to the support frame by tightening the set screw through the guide hole into the set screw hole.
While the configuration taught in JP-A-2009-181636 enables precisely adjusting the installation position of the optical drive, no particular means of confirming positioning of the optical drive to the specified installation position, or means of confirming that the drive was accurately installed to the specified installation position, is provided. Confirming that the drive is correctly positioned to the specified installation position and that installation was completed is therefore difficult, and installation is time-consuming.
In addition, while the configuration taught in JP-A-2009-181636 enables removably installing the optical drive, replacing the optical drive requires manipulating a set screw and position adjustment screw from the back and side of the support frame. As a result, the optical drive must be removed together with the support frame, or the outside case of the apparatus must be removed in order to access the back and side. Replacing the optical drive is therefore difficult and not user-friendly.